Protective Kisses
by My Little Big Blue Box
Summary: Its that time of the month again for Remus; Lily can't help but worry more and more for James every month when he goes with the Marauders to help their friend. Will she be able to control her fear? Will she ever tell him? R&R! Oneshot


**Protective Kisses**

A handful of some of the most popular seventh year Gryffindor's were currently in the Head Common Room, a section of the castle inhibited for one year by James Potter and Lily Evans, the Head Boy and Head Girl.

Lily sat in her favourite armchair by the fire, her head in a book, as the Marauders, otherwise known as Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew and James, sat, sprawled in an inaccurate circle on the floor.

Lily knew what tonight was, as she did every month, but stayed quiet as the boys she had come to call friends, though only in recent times, made sure they had everything packed, ready for the full moon.

She was always worried when this time of the month arose. She knew they were used to Remus' lycanthropy by now and she knew that they were able to control in the way they had found, the other three transforming into Animagus so they had the ability to challenge the reckless wolf within Remus' seams. But that didn't mean she wasn't scared for them, out in the night, open to the dangers of nature, and each other.

Lily looked up at them and caught James looking at her sending him a soft smile, which he returned.

The years of James chasing Lily around like a drunk puppy had vanished when they had been half way through the sixth year, and now, whilst he still made the odd effort to ask her out, his childish and immature way of doing so had gone, and the two had now fallen into the pattern of making it apart of their everyday conversation. Lily too, had tamed, in her responses to the boys and instead of being sarcastic and crass, she had taken it in her stride and joined them on their level of amusement and excitement.

Lily had joined James, in realising she did indeed have a, just the slightest, crush on the tall, dark eyed, mysterious, and down right hot boy, no, man. Oh, who was she kidding? She was falling in love with him and she couldn't stop it.

She listened as the Marauders joked with one another, keeping the atmosphere light, knowing that Lupin never had an easy time when the full moon rose.

Lily often wished she could go with them, but she couldn't. This was theirs and she couldn't intrude.

Looking out the window, the sky was turning an orange colour and the sun was beginning to sink.

"We'd better get going, Moony, if you don't want to be roaming Hogwarts sporting a new coat," Sirius spoke, breaking Lily's reverie.

"What time is it?" Peter queried, throwing a rucksack over his shoulder, standing and making his way to the portrait.

"Just gone seven," James mumbled with a quick glance at his watch, "Everyone ready?" He looked at his 3 best mates, his eyes finishing on Remus, "Ready, mate?" Remus just shrugged, nodded, and left the common room, followed by Peter, close at his side.

"Come on, Prongs, we don't have much time to get to the Shack before its _show time_," Lily smiled at the show of 'jazz hands' and smirk that Sirius showed.

James zipped up his jacket and turned to his friend, "Yeah, I'm coming," He was heading to the door before he turned to his housemate, "I probably won't be back fo-"

Lily interrupted, "I know, you won't be back until early hours so don't wait up, you tell me every time," She smirked and watched his hazel eyes glisten in amusement.

After a brief pause of just staring at each other, James chuckled nervously, "I gotta go, sleep well, Lily," And he left, closing the portrait behind him.

Then Lily's mind was going and her thoughts were spilling over, fear lacing every single one of them.

It was like this everytime they left and it was only getting worse.

_What if they didn't change in time to control, Lupin? What if he was too strong and he heard one of them? What if he hurt James? What if he hurt him beyond repair?_

Lily stood quickly and looked in the mirror above the fire place, her book flapping to the floor. Her eyes were watery and her forehead was creased in frustration and before she could stop her self she was running out of the Common Room and through the portrait.

In the corridor, it was silent, no one around as she looked left and then right, when she saw James, his back just about to disappear around the corner.

"James!" She shouted before he vanished, surprising him, "James, wait!" She ran down the corridor, him walking back towards her, meeting her half way.

"Lil? Everything alright?" One eyebrow was hid under his scruffy black hair and it made her smile.

"Erm..." She breathed heavily, "Hi."

"Look, Lil, I got-" He was pointing behind him when she interrupted him for the second time that night.

"I just... I need... I needed to say, before you go," She paused, suddenly nervous.

"Prongs, come on!" Sirius' head popped around the corner and was gone in a flash again.

James looked in Lily green eyes, searching them as she did his, seeing his concern for her, "I just wanted to say," Her hand grabbed onto his forearm affectionately, "Stay safe." The faintest of smile sprung to they're features, "Please, just be safe and don't do anything stupid, and if things get out of control just make sure you come back uninjured." She stifled a nervous laugh.

"I will," He smiled reassuringly.

They were still for a minute, before Lily stepped forward, stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

Pulling back she blushed, and tried to conceal the moment that had just occurred, "And anyway, I don't need a dead Head Boy on my hands," They chuckled together, "I'll see you in morning," She smiled and turned, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

Walking away, she felt James' stare penetrating her back, before he was there again, pushing her up against the corridor wall, lifting her by the waist in his strong arms, and kissing her, hard on the lips.

As he pulled away, Lily's arms slipped to his neck and glided into his jet black hair, before brushing her lips to his, this time softer.

The connection sent them wild as the unsaid words were spoken. She knew she was telling him, in this untraditional way, that if anything did happen, then she'd still be there. She'd be waiting for him to come back, and she'd be there every time they went out on the monthly jaunt and wherever else he went, and whenever, because she loved him and he loved her and he'd do the exact same thing for her, protecting her with everything in his being.

Placing her back on the floor, James smiled at the dream like look gracing her eyes, sure she was seeing the same in his, "I'll see you in the morning."

"You'd better," With a kiss to her forehead, he was gone.

**A.N. First Lily and James fic :) It's really just a drabble of sorts, as once again I just let my mind take over and the words were written before I knew it lol.**

**I hope it's not too bad!**

**Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Happy Reading,**

**Jess! x**


End file.
